I Love You, Hayato-dono
by Idolmaster Yamada
Summary: The first ever Himawari fanfiction that's a normal one and not a crossover. Himawari and Hayato have unrequited feelings for each other, but a plan that Momota comes up with could change everything.


**Hey, everyone! You'll remember me as the first person to write a Himawari! fanfiction that's not a crossover! I know, because I read a bit of that crossover it has with Naruto. Anyway, I was planning to post it at the beginning of 2013 based on the results of my poll, but since I finished it in a hurry today, I decided to post it now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Himawari!. It belongs to all those people who do own it.**

* * *

**I Love You, Hayato-dono**

Himawari Hinata, along with her friends, Azami, Yusura, Shikimi, and Himeji, was just sitting at the tables in the classroom, listening to what their teacher, Hayato Marikouji, had to say. Himawari has claimed that Hayato is also her master, but lately, she hasn't been thinking of him as her master, much less her teacher. Maybe...

"Oh! Himawari, you like Hayato-sensei, do you?" Yusura suddenly burst up with a smile on her face and asked her, with her pet who had been sitting on her head the entire time, Momota, snickering a little. Himawari, who was actually staring off in space, suddenly jumped when she heard the words "you like Hayato-sensei". "N-no! A-as if I'd like Hayato-dono!" she replied, her voice so loud, everyone could hear her. As a matter of fact, all eyes were on her, even Hayato's. His eyes widened a bit, and then he sighed before turning back to the chalkboard. _Himawari...you may claim that I'm your "master", but come on... _he thought.

Himawari began blushing ever so furiously. "Geez, Yusura! Don't say anything about me liking my master!" she shouted. Azami then whispered to Himawari, "According to my information, you actually _do_ have feelings for Hayato-sensei. Just admit it already!" "Azami just heard that stuff from a classmate ~arisuu. But still, Himawari, everyone knows it ~arisuu!" Himeji commented. "Those...those are just rumors, Himeji-san!" Himawari screamed at her friend. "You're blushing, Himawari," Shikimi pointed out. It was indeed true. Not only was Himawari's cheeks bright red, but her heart was beating really quickly. However, neither one of her friends was going to know this was happening. "I-I might be having a bit of a fever! In that case, I'll be getting back to my dorm! 'Scuse me!" Himawari blurted out before sprinting out of the classroom. Every girl in the classroom (and Azami) was watching her leave. Hayato tried not to, because he was trying to pretend that Himawari hadn't said what she said.

We now see Himawari running as fast as she could all the way back to her dorm, all while she started crying. _Why? Why did the entire school...have to know about my feelings towards Hayato-dono!? _she thought to herself over and over again. As soon as she got to her dorm, she collapsed onto her bed and cried onto her pillow. She then wiped her tears away and told herself, "No. I won't cry. According to episode 6 of the Shinobi, 'Beloved Tears', a ninja shouldn't cry just because her love is..." Once again, she was on the verge of tears until finally, she couldn't take it anymore. She cried some more, sobbing to herself, "Oh, who am I kidding?! Hayato-dono doesn't love me! Even if he did, it's forbidden love!" For the rest of the day, Himawari never came out of her dorm.

Finally, it was lunch time. Azami, Yusura, Shikimi, Himeji, and Momota were sitting at a table in the cafeteria, eating from their bento boxes. Himawari would usually sit with them, but today, she didn't come. "Poor Himawari," Shikimi said. "According to my information," Azami informed the girls, "Hayato-sensei also has feelings for Himawari, but he doesn't want to admit it." All of a sudden, Hayato randomly popped up and screamed in his face, "HOW THE HECK DID YOU KNOW THAT?!" "So he does," Shikimi concluded. "Hey! That's my line ~arisuu!" Himeji blurted. Suddenly, Momota jumped onto the table from Yusura's head and poked her with his paw. "Huh? What's wrong, Momota?" Yusura asked her furry friend. Momota began explaining something to her, but we'll just leave what he said to her. "Ooh, that's a brilliant idea!" Yusura exclaimed. "What is?" Hayato asked. Yusura suddenly became aware of Hayato's presence and pointed to the door leading out of the cafeteria. "Out," she ordered. So he did leave. Or so did all but Yusura thought. "Hayato-sensei, I know you're there," she yelled, which Hayato, who was indeed standing outside the door to hear her plan, could hear. With that signal, he ran off and was soon 4 miles away from the cafeteria.

The next day, Himawari didn't come to school. She's wasn't sick or anything; she was just too depressed to get out of bed. It wasn't a perfect day to put Yusura's plan into action, but as soon as class was over, the girls decided to do just that.

"Why do I have to be the ninja who tries to 'kill' Hayato-sensei?"

That was Yusura, who was all dressed up as a ninja. I mean, she was wearing the black clothing a ninja would wear normally, if you consider the fact that Yusura actually _is_ a ninja.

"It was _your_ plan, wasn't it ~arisuu?" Himeji, who held Momota in her hands, pointed out. "Actually, it was Momota's," Yusura pointed out. "Just wait for the signal, okay?" Azami asked. "Okie-dokie!" Yusura exclaimed before disappearing and reappearing on the roof of Hayato's house. As if on cue, Hayato came running. "He's coming! Hide!" Azami whispered. Quickly, he, Himeji, and Shikimi hid on the side of the building while Hayato walked in through the door. Then, the three sneaked over to the window and looked inside.

"Ah man, I'm beat," Hayato sighed. "Forget that stupid debt. Forget my entire teaching job! All I want is a cup of ramen." All of a sudden, a fragrance filled the air. It smelled...delicious! Hayato's mouth began to water as he walked over to the small table in the room. Lucky him! It was a bowl of ramen! It also had a note next to it. It said:

"Dear Hayato-dono, I'm sorry about yesterday. Please enjoy the ramen I made. The truth is, I like you, Hayato-dono, and while you eat this, please think of me. Love, Himawari"

Hayato was now in heaven. "Oh my god! Lovely ramen, cooked up by a lovely student! And moreover, it's Himawari, the girl I love!" he exclaimed. The truth is, it was Shikimi who made the ramen _and_ wrote the note. "Eat it, Hayato-sensei..." Shikimi whispered.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

Hayato eventually return to Earth and yelled that. After that, he began eating. He was enjoying the ramen so much, he didn't even bother to look out the window when he heard a "NOW!" from Shikimi, Himeji, and Azami. He did notice, however, when Yusura, in her disguise, crashed in through the cieling. _Ah, forget the ramen, _Hayato thought, swallowing the ramen in his mouth and throwing the bowl away. "Hey! You've got some nerve breaking into here! It's going to cost a lot of money to fix that!" he yelled at her.

But there was no time to talk. Yusura threw spikes near Hayato, being sure not to actually hit him, pinning him to the wall. She then turned towards the window and gave the thumbs-up, signaling the three to run off to get Himawari.

Speaking of which, poor Himawari has eating ice cream (but she's still thin) and sobbing her eyes out. That is, until Shikimi, Himeji, and Azami burst in. "Himawari, come quick ~arisuu!" Himeji exclaimed. "Why bother? I don't want to do anything any more!" Himawari sobbed. She then got up and went into the kitchen, but what she got out of there was not a pleasant sight. It was a knife. Himawari then sat on her bed and almost slit her left wrist, but Momota jumped out of Himeji's arms, grabbed the knife with his mouth, and pulled it away from her, immediately dropping the knife while doing so.

"Himawari! This is no time for suicide! Hayato-sensei's in danger!" Azami warned her, leaning into her face. That immediately got Himawari's attention...but in a bad way. "Who cares about him? There's no way he likes me!" she cried. Himeji and Shikimi looked at Azami, whilst he nodded at the two. They then turned toward Himawari and told her the truth.

"Hayato-sensei likes you." (Himeji added "~arisuu" to that sentence)

Himawari's eyes widened, and her heart pounded. "Hayato-dono...he likes me?" she asked. "No time for questions! Only you can save him!" Shikimi told her. Himawari nodded, and then she ran off. Himeji, Shikimi, and Azami looked at Momota, who was sitting on Himawari's bed with a smile on his face, telling him he did a good job.

Until Momota farted.

Yusura slowly approached Hayato, ready to "kill" him, until Himawari burst in. "Stop it! Don't get to Hayato-dono! If you want to kill my master, you gotta kill me, first!" she said, running inbetween Yusura and Hayato. "Oh, okay. But you might as well say your last words, first," Yusura told Himawari, speaking in a fake, low voice.

Himawari freed Hayato from the trap he was in, and then, all of a sudden, she _kissed_ him on the lips! It was enough to make both hearts race very fast. Hayato enjoyed the kiss so much, he ended up returning it. Once they let go, Himawari confessed to Hayato, "I love you, Hayato-dono. I really wanted to show you that by protecting you, but I guess I've failed." "It's okay, Himawari. In fact," Hayato confessed, "I love you, too." The two then kissed again, but then...

"Nanafushi, stop!"

A yell from outside interrupted the romantic moment. Himawari and Hayato went outside to check it out. It turned out, Nanafushi (who snuck into the school disguised as a girl) was hugging Shikimi, and Himeji and Azami were looking on, satisfied with themselves. Wait a minute...

"What are you four doing?" Hayato asked. Himeji, Azami, Shikimi, and Nanafushi immediately turned their attentions to him and Himawari, with Nanafushi letting go of Shikimi. Yusura, still in her disguise, came outside and said to Nanafushi in her normal (yet annoyed) voice, "I know you want to see Shikimi, Nanafushi, but way to blow our cover." "Sorry. Was I interrupting something?" Nanafushi apologized. "But at least you got the two together, Yusura," Shikimi told her. Hayato and Himawari then got confused. "Yusura?" they asked at the same time, looking at Yusura. She then removed her disguise (good thing she had clothes underneath). "YUSURA?! Alright, you've got some explaining to do!" Hayato demanded.

Back inside Hayato's house...

"Eh? So it was all a trick to get me and Hayato-dono to confess our feelings?" Himawari asked once Yusura was done explaining. Yusura nodded and then pointed out, "It wasn't my idea. It was Momota's!" Momota then snickered a little bit. Himawari and Hayato's faces got all red. "Hayato-dono...I can't believe I kissed you!" Himawari exclaimed. "I can't believe it either, but you know what, Himawari? You're actually a good kisser!" Hayato commented. "Oh, shut up and make-out already ~arisuu!" Himeji demanded. "WE WON'T WITH PEOPLE HERE!" Himawari and Hayato yelled at the same time. There was a moment of silence before Azami got up and shovel Himawari into Hayato's arms. They looked endearingly at each other and smiled, clearly showing that their newfound love for each other was for as long as Hayato was Himawari's master.

* * *

**Ooh,** **man! That was horrible! But at least it's done. The least you could do is not let me be the only to write a fanfiction for this anime!**


End file.
